


The Whole World is Burning (Up)

by winter_rogue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous or Implied Pairing - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_rogue/pseuds/winter_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone ever told you, you're a tall drink of water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World is Burning (Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Angst_bingo fill for "fever"
> 
> bit of an exercise in writing strictly dialogue.

“God, can you tell someone to turn off the lights?”

“What?”

“The lights, right in the corneas, man. I swear, I’m going blind. No, honestly, I think I’m going to have to schedule an eye exam after this. With an opthamologist. With the giant funny lens machine and the white card on the wall and all the letters. And the funny dots-- do you know what I mean? Have you ever been to the _opthamologist_? Has a werewolf ever needed glasses? Huh, now I’m just imaging a wolf wearing reading glasses.”

“Stiles.”

“With the-- you know, the nose, the _muzzle_ and little round, wire frame reading glasses. Harry Potter glasses even. I bet the right wolf could totally rock that; make it look very distinguished. Not you though, don’t try to wear Harry Potter glasses. Promise.”

“Wear wha-- Stiles.”

“I’m just going to close my eyes now if that’s alright with you. Seeing as it’s all painfully bright and everything and no one will turn off the stupid overheads.”

“Stiles, will you look at me?”

“This is definitely better. I have the best ideas; plans. Don’t even try and argue you know it’s true. I have the very best plans and you have the very worst.”

“This is no time to be gloating.”

“Who said anything about gloating, this is just me stating a _fact_. From now on I think I’m just revoking your right to make plans. Because...because. Shit, I had an example but I lost it. That’s not to say there aren’t many examples though. If it was-- if I could just... some other time I could think up lots of examples. Later.”

“Stiles, look at me.”

“...”

“Stiles!”

“Jeez, no need to start yelling about it. If you’re going to be sore--”

“I’m not-- will you just look at me?”

“No, I really don’t think I will. Can I look...later?”

“No.”

“Tough.”

“Stiles.”

“And we’ve advanced to growling. I’m actually a little bit impressed you held out this long. We should go swimming. But not, not in a pool. Not like last time because that was-- not good. And not good is a drastic understatement, yes, I know. But this weather is kind of terrible and muggy and the best plan is, obviously, swimming day! Look at that, me making the plans. The good plans again. Derek, are you paying attention? Maybe you should write this down. Do you have some sort of day planner? Or a phone with a, you know, calender? That will beep at you for these things? Though maybe a tiny device that beeps is not the best option. So, little black--heh--planner?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying it’s really hot, this weather is just, god it’s stifling and bright and I think everything could be remedied with a little--”

“Stiles, I really need you to focus and stay with me here.”

“I’m always with you.”

“We’re going to get you some help but I need you to try to relax and stay conscious.”

“I think I’m pretty relaxed already dude. I mean, I could do with a little less direct burning sunlight but... you know, been worse.”

“How is he?”

“Burning up, his temperature is still going up.”

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re a tall cool drink of water?”

“Deaton’s on his way. Here. What’s he talking about?”

“I don’t know. It’s-- it’s getting a little difficult to track.”

“Hey, is that Scott? Will you tell him to hit the lights?”

END


End file.
